


Billy Tallent

by visionshadows



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Gen, is joe dick a warning?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows





	Billy Tallent

> There's history and then there's _history_. Billy figures he, Joe, Pipe, and John have the latter. Especially himself and Joe. They grew up together, watched out for each other, kept each other from getting into real trouble. Minor shit could be overlooked when you looked at all that history.  
>   
>  And Joe still makes him laugh and Billy does that while clutching his cold cup of coffee and his cigarette. Joe's scored some coke. He knows it even though Joe swears he hasn't. Joe's running on drug fuel, his eye twitching and his hands shaking as he steers and smokes.  
>   
>  Fucking Joe Dick. Billy laughs and tries to come up with a movie that doesn't suck that starts with the letter 'U.' Because Joe Dick is just that, a dick. And he thinks that 'The Untouchables' sucks so he's never lets Billy use that as an answer.  
>   
>  "Come on, Billiam," Joe drawls, reaching for his cigarette. "Answer or you lose."  
>   
>  The fucking van makes a groaning noise and Joe gives it a bit more gas. Pipe snores loudly and Billy swears he can hear John writing whatever the fuck it is he writes all night long.  
>   
>  Joe buzzes and slaps his knee. "You lose. I'm the fucking _king_ of this game."  
>   
>  "'The Untouchables' is a fucking _great_ movie," Billy says, giving in and using his coffee as an ashtray. It's too fucking cold to drink anyway. "Fucker. You've got no taste."  
>   
>  "Pissy bitch. You on the rag or something?" Joe flicks his cigarette in Billy's coffee as well. "Should we stop and get you some Midol and tampons to put up your bleeding cunt?"  
>   
>  Billy grins at him and gestures at the road with his cigarette. "Just drive. We've got a gig to play."  
  
 


End file.
